shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deux Lames De Style
Introduction Zeto Shaw has an expertize on swords, He knows much about their history and what their personality is. He has two " twin" swords who were created at the same time, and have been always together. Their is a legend that if the two swords were ever split up they would lead to 1000 years of plagues. He names this technique Deux Lames de style as a joke, seeing that all his attacks are in japanese, and the swords names are Japanese. He later died and this style is no longer used. History Shaw was inspired one night to write down some techniques and idea, what he didn't know was that all owners of the sword are "possessed" and create the ancient style of swordmanship founded on valor, loyality, and courage. The first man to use it was one of the first World Nobles Saint. Richard " The Wildcat". He used it to enslave a lot of people and use his dominance to control most of the newly founded World Government. His Son Richard II saw his father's dictating the world as a major problem. He decided to stop his father's Tyranny, and establish peace throughout the world. His father found out his plan and decided to execute his son, with his own blade. As he was about to cut of His Son's head, rumor says the swords stopped, defying their master. The swords rejected Saint Richard as their leader and impaled him. His Son then inherited the Swords. The Swords went down the family line, after Saint Richard's line the Swords almost dissapeared, but they were found. They were found by a man named Iza Zusa, a swordsmith in East blue. The swords were his most prized possession, but sadly Pirates raided the town, all his things including the Swords were taken. The Swords however didn't find a worthy mastered and killed all who tried to use them. After the people killed went up , so did they're fame, man after man came to claim it, but man after man also died. Then one day Ryuma came, the swords were pleased and Ryuma become their owner. Shaw upon meeting Ryuma decided that he wanted the Swords, after a hard long battle Ryuma saw that Shaw and the swords had a bond stronger than time itself, and he gave them to him. Shaw saw that the swords had never been named so he decided to name one, Sandappan a pun on words Sanda for thunder and ippan for General. He named the other Ame no shushō or Rain Chancellor. Shaw declares them to be in a class of their own. Sekai saikyō no ken. He notes that he has no idea what Grade of sword they are even though he is known for his extentisive knowledge on blades and their History. Deux Lames De Style. ''Attacks *'Shinpan no kumo: Shekināgurōrī: ( literal meaning: Clouds of Judgment: Shekinah Glory) The first move Shaw mastered it is also on of his strongest, and is his signature move. He takes both his blades, and holds it in front of him, he makes his swords parallel to him. An Blue Aura surrounds Ame no Shusho, and Gold one surrounds Sandapan. He then begins to spin them counter clockwise. He does this for a while, then stops it mid-spin then slashes across with both swords the slash is a big on and a powerful one. It is seen taking down a Marine Commodore. The motion in which he slashes is like a American Football referee signalling "No" ' *'Takinoshita ni kasukēdo shōgeki: ( Literal meaning: Cascading shocks down waterfalls) Shaw slashes an opponent constantly then he randomly stops stabs and continues.' *'Sensō no hito: ( Literal meaning: Man of War.) A combination of five heavy slashes.' *'Seiki no arashi: Arabasutā dōro. ( literal meaning: Storm of centuries: Alabaster Road.) Hyde unleashes a barrage of slashes then jumps back and performs a running cut.' *'Denko Sanran ( literal meaning: Lightning Scatter) Hyde preforms a series of light slashes to the opponents torso in a circular motion, usually in combination with Hanma-han.' *'Hanma-han ( literal meaning: Hammer wave) A heavy slash delivered with Ame no shusho, starting from the opponents shoulder and going diagonally down to the top of the pelvis.' *'Kaimen Katta ( literal meaning: Sea Surface cutter) With Ame no shusho delivers a slash, similar to Capote's Kaimen Wari.)' *'Inazuma: Oni Taiji ( literal meaning: lightning: demon slayer) Identical to Zoro's Rashomon. This attack uses both swords.' *'Hanrei no bōfūu. X-hasami. ( literal meaning: Storm of legends. X-scissors) Shaw holds his blades in an x form, jumps into the air, spins in the air, stops then releases a powerful X slash.' *'Itaria no myōgi no jobu. (literal meaning: Italian Stunt Job) While on one foot, Hyde spins rapidly then jumps towards the opponent.' *'Shinguru Lucha suramu. (literal meaning: Single Lucha Slam) While leaping highly in the air, Zeto Shaw falls down with Sandappan and slams it on the opponent.' *'Ame no burittsu. ( literal meaning: Rain Blitz) While charging forward Hyde sheaths Ame no Shusho, simeatanously slashing the foe.' *' ''' Team Combinations Category:Fighting Styles Category:Fighting Styles Category:Zeto Brothers Category:Swords